Disney Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun
Disney Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun (also known as Disneyland Fun: It's a Small World) is a Disney Sing Along Songs video released on August 14, 1990 to tie-in with Disneyland's 35th anniversary. It was re-issued on April 22, 1994 and then on DVD in September 27, 2005. Summary A full day of Disneyland is shown over Disney hit songs. Songs #Whistle While You Work #Step in Time #I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. #Following the Leader #The Great Outdoors #Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah #Rumbly in My Tumbly #It's a Small World #Makin' Memories #Grim Grinning Ghosts #The Character Parade #When You Wish Upon a Star Trivia *This is the first live-action Sing-Along Songs video and the first to be located at Disneyland. *Many of the montage scenes in Disneyland Fun are made of re-edited clips and recycled footage from the original souvenir video A Day at Disneyland. *A sequel was released overseas in 1993, subtitled Let's Go to Disneyland Paris. *Voice actress Candace Hutson is one of the people in this video, according to the "Special Thanks" credits. *RX-24, R2-D2, and C-3PO make a cameo in this video in the "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" segment. *Numerous sequences shot for television appear in this video: **For example, in the "Grim Grinning Ghosts" segment, longtime Disney Legend Thurl Ravenscroft is the lead singer like in the actual Haunted Mansion ride; as one of The Phantom Five, Uncle Theodore. **In The Character Parade sequence, some clips are from the 1987 Disneyland Christmas parade while others near the end are from the Party Gras Parade music video. Voices *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Corey Burton - Professor Owl, Bertie Birdbrain (theme song only), White Rabbit, Dale *Harry Middlebrooks - Shaker *Dave Durham - Wendell, Liver Lips McGrowl *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit *Tress MacNeille - Chip *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Thurl Ravenscroft - Lead singer of "Grim Grinning Ghosts" Gallery DisneylandFunVHS.jpg|The 1994 VHS reprint for Disneyland Fun. PDIS_D41797D.jpg|The 2005 50th Anniversary DVD release of Disneyland Fun. vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h08m49s229.png vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h07m40s184.png vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h12m20s87.png vlcsnap-2014-06-28-21h14m14s106.png vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h14m23s87.png MainStreetUSAS.png vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h15m58s35.png vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h35m12s52.png|Candace Hudson riding the Jungle Cruise vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h16m54s55.png vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h18m22s194.png vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h19m32s125.png vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h20m54s165.png vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h40m22s57.png vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h22m27s76.png vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h36m55s52.png vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h24m14s125.png Disneyland Spooky Trees.gif BigBadWolfinDisneylandFun.jpg CaptainHookinDisneylandFun.jpg Disney Villains in Grim Grinning Ghosts.jpg vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h25m56s121.png|David Bantly and Danielle Clegg running towards the Haunted Mansion vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h27m22s226.png vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h28m48s46.png vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h10m42s121.png vlcsnap-2018-02-02-16h28m16s196.png vlcsnap-2018-02-02-16h30m01s319.png vlcsnap-2018-02-02-16h30m37s121.png vlcsnap-2018-02-02-16h32m48s215.png vlcsnap-2018-02-02-16h37m25s238.png vlcsnap-2018-02-02-16h38m01s227.png vlcsnap-2018-02-02-16h38m28s213.png vlcsnap-2018-02-02-16h42m48s877.png vlcsnap-2018-02-02-16h43m04s686.png vlcsnap-2018-02-02-16h47m27s268.png vlcsnap-2018-02-02-16h52m31s848.png vlcsnap-2018-02-02-16h53m13s623.png vlcsnap-2018-02-02-16h56m00s644.png vlcsnap-2018-02-02-16h58m30s376.png MinnieMouseinDisneylandFun.jpg|Minnie setting up the Mickey Mouse plushes CKHolidayinDisneylandfun.jpg AliceandWhiteRabbit.jpg I'mWalkingRightDowntheMiddleofMainStreetU.S.A..jpg RogerRabbitinDisneylandFun.jpg RogerAsAFireman.jpg TheQueen'sWitchDisguiseatDisneyland.jpg GoofyinDisneylandFun.jpg|Goofy sweeping the sidewalk Bigthunderrailroaddisneylandfun.jpg DonaldonTomSawyer'sIsland.jpg Countrybearsdisneylandfun.jpg DonaldandCandaceHudson.jpg|Donald with Candace Hutson DonaldinFrontierland.jpg ChipandDaleinDisneylandFun.jpg|Chip and Dale sweeping at Star Tours PenguinWaitersinDisneylandFun.jpg PlutoinDisneylandFun.jpg DonaldDuckinDisneylandFun.jpg CaseyJrinDisneyFun.jpg AliceonMadTeaParty.jpg MadHatteronMadTeaParty.jpg RogerandEddieValiantatDisneyland.jpg WhiteRabbitinDisneylandFun.jpg WhiteRabbitAtDisneyland-1990.jpg PeterPaninDisneylandFun.jpg MaleficentinDisneylandFun.jpg DonaldDuckasGhost.jpg|Donald Duck as a ghost WhiteRabbitonIt'saSmallWorld.jpg MickeyMouseinDisneylandFun.jpg|Mickey cleaning the windows when he sees a Minnie Mouse figure RogerandEverettWong.jpg|Everett Wong with Roger Rabbit DonaldinAdventureland.jpg SnowWhiteonDumbotheFlyingElephant.jpg Bigthundertrain.jpg PoohAtDisneyland-1990.jpg EeyoreinDisneylandFun.jpg TiggerinDisneylandFun.jpg DopeyonStorybookLandCanals.jpg CaseyJrindisneylandfun2.jpg Bigthundermountain.jpg Evilqueenindisneyland.jpg DocinDisneylandFun.jpg DocandDavidBantly.jpg 1005876270939112085919n.jpg External Links * Disney Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun on IMDb * Disney Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun on Youtube Category:1990 films Category:Disneyland Category:Live-action films Category:Sing Along Songs videos Category:Anniversary productions Category:Disney theme park films